onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia (The Garden of Forking Paths)
Anastasia, also known as Ana, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the third episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Yael Yurman, and co-star Sophia Reid-Gantzert. Anastasia is based on the Evil Stepsisters from the fairytale, "Cinderella", and on the character of the same name from the Disney film Cinderella. She is also based on one of Rapunzel's two children from the fairytale "Rapunzel". History In time, Marcus remarries Cecelia and his daughters become stepsisters to Cecelia's young daughter Ella. Six years later after her disappearance, Rapunzel manages to escape her imprisonment and return to the family manor, where Anastasia is in the midst of releasing lanterns in the hopes her mother will see one of them and use it as a guide to return home. Drizella doesn't believe anything will come of it, but Anastasia has hope. As Rapunzel happily reunites with Anastasia by giving her a warm embrace, Drizella is all but ignored by her until Marcus appears, shocked to see that his former wife is actually alive. When Cecelia comes out, Marcus explains moving on with his life and creating a new blended family as he assumed Rapunzel was dead. While spending an afternoon with her daughters, Rapunzel notices she has run out of tea for them. Anastasia assures her they came to see her and not for the tea, and even asks Drizella to chime in agreement, however, Drizella reluctantly admits she is thirsty. After their father come to fetch them, Rapunzel expresses how her relationship with her daughters are not going well. Marcus insists Anastasia adores her, but Rapunzel is saddened by how distant Drizella is with her, to which Marcus tells her to give her time since Drizella was only a baby when Rapunzel disappeared. At Drizella's birthday party, Anastasia is present for the celebration, where a jealous Rapunzel overhears Drizella thank Cecelia for her gift and refer to her as "Mother", spurring her into cursing Cecelia's heart, which then forces the woman to run away to protect her loved ones. By the time Anastasia is fourteen years old, and after one year of search,As stated by Cinderella in "Pretty in Blue", Marcus searched for Cecelia for an entire year before giving up on finding her. Marcus has since long given up on Cecelia, believing she no longer loves him and welcomes Rapunzel back into the family. During a snowy day, Anastasia, Drizella, and Ella make a snowman together as Rapunzel and Marcus watch from nearby, with Rapunzel wistfully commenting how much the three girls truly look like sisters. As the couple becomes distracted in their conversation, the snowman's hat is blown away by the wind, prompting Ella to retrieve it, however, Anastasia goes to her stepsister's side upon seeing the ice beneath her is cracking. The girls' combined weight causes the ice to give way, causing them to fall into the water, to which Marcus jumps in to rescue them, but as he is only able to grab one girl, he pulls up Ella first, much to Rapunzel's horror and panic. Anastasia's body is eventually retrieved, though she is already dead. While Rapunzel blames Marcus for her death, Ella blames herself for it. A distraught Rapunzel begs Gothel for help, and Gothel magically preserves her body with one breath left in it. Disappointed that Rapunzel was not pure of heart enough to be the Guardian, Gothel theorizes perhaps someone else in her bloodline is more suitable, like Anastasia, and she reveals her intentions of keeping the girl's body in the tower. Instead, Rapunzel imprisons Gothel in her own tower and vows to Anastasia that she will find a way to revive her someday. Years later, Rapunzel, now known as Lady Tremaine, has Anastasia's coffin delivered to her house. Tiana, the leader of a rebellion against Lady Tremaine, learns about this and informs Cinderella, who has joined the rebellion, to see if she knows anything. Although Cinderella immediately recognizes it, she lies to Tiana but sneaks out that night to return to her old home and find out more. Lady Tremaine, expecting her, is standing right in the doorway with the coffin. She briefly taunts Cinderella before deciding to open the coffin, revealing Anastasia's body. She explains to Cinderella how she used magic to preserve Anastasia's body and now needs a heart of true belief to revive her. Having learned that Henry, Cinderella's new ally, possesses the Heart of the Truest Believer, Lady Tremaine blackmails Cinderella into ripping out his heart and bringing it to her, threatening to kill the rest of the rebellion if she does not. Cinderella, not having the heart to hurt Henry, tries to take another person's heart, but Henry's mother Regina talks her out of it in addition to removing the heart ripping ability from her, so Cinderella does not go through with it. }} Later, Ivy locates Anastasia's coffin at her mother's vacation home and brings it to the Witch so they can revive her and steal the magic inside her. However, when they open the coffin, Anastasia's body is not there. Ivy then realizes her mother must have moved the body to somewhere else. With Anastasia's body now in a hospital room, Victoria brings her granddaughter Lucy there to show her the reality of her unhappy ending. As Victoria requires Lucy to forfeit her belief in order to resurrect Anastasia, she crushes the girl's dream of her parents' ever reuniting. She then collects one of Lucy's tears and uses a dropper to use it onto Anastasia, who awakens with a gasp, as elsewhere in Hyperion Heights, Lucy collapses in her mother Jacinda's arms. Anastasia recognizes Victoria is her mother, and as Victoria joyfully tells her that she brought her back, an upset Ivy watches from outside the room before sauntering off. As Anastasia adjusts to the Land Without Magic by watching cartoons, she and Victoria are visited by Weaver, who gains Victoria's permission to test Anastasia to see if she is the Guardian he is seeking in exchange for keeping her safe from Gothel and Drizella. To this end, Victoria and Weaver take Anastasia to Weaver's evidence room. Weaver explains that the test is to see if she can identify which of many knives has magic. Anastasia briefly examines them, even picking one up, but does not sense magic in any of them. However, the knives suddenly fly into the air and pierce a nearby cabinet, frightening Anastasia who speculates that the magical knife is in that cabinet. Indeed, Weaver pulls out the Dark One's Dagger, confirming that Anastasia is the Guardian. She is terrified to use her power after what happened with the knives, but Weaver assures her that her powers will help people and that he specifically needs her to help one little girl, Lucy. He has her write down runes, which will cast a spell that can save Lucy, but Anastasia begins to panic when she senses Gothel approaching, causing her powers to go haywire. When Gothel arrives, she lets out a blast of magic, sending Weaver, Victoria, and Gothel flying. Horrified, Anastasia flees, running into the arms of Drizella, who she recognizes and is surprised to see has grown up. Drizella deceives Anastasia into thinking she is working with Victoria and gives her bracelets made out of vines that will dampen her powers, keeping her safe. She then escorts Anastasia away under the guise of protecting her from Gothel, but actually takes her to where Gothel is waiting and reveals just how much she has come to despise her. Anastasia is forced to allow Drizella to take her hands, but instead of draining Anastasia's magic and giving it to Drizella as she expected, the reverse happens and Gothel reveals that she has been manipulating Drizella. Drizella is heartbroken and Anastasia watches Gothel toss her into a pit. Gothel then takes Anastasia to a room where several cloaks are on display and informs her that the cloaks belong to her sisters, the Coven of the Eight, and that they will now find the other six members. }} Family Victoria Belfrey|UNK=Unknown}} Jacinda|HUS= Henry Mills|SI2=Drizella Ivy Belfrey|SI1='Anastasia'}} ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as "a happy and selfless lass who loves her sister and step-sister alike".http://tvline.com/2017/10/03/sandra-oh-greys-anatomy-season-14-cristina-returning/ *Interestingly, the name "Anastasia", which comes from the Disney film Cinderella, means "resurrection",http://nameberry.com/babyname/Anastasia which is exactly what Lady Tremaine planned to do with her daughter. *The two actresses who play Anastasia's mother pronounce her name differently. Meegan Warner, who plays young Rapunzel Tremaine, pronounces Anastasia's name with a long A sound in the third syllable, while Gabrielle Anwar, who plays adult Rapunzel, pronounces it with a short O sound in the third syllable. Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters